


Exactly What He Wished For

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Written for the Seblaine Snow Ball. Prompt: Present.---Sebastian knew he couldn’t give his son what he wanted for Christmas, but he was still going to try his hardest to give him the best Christmas possible.





	Exactly What He Wished For

3 Weeks to Christmas

The sounds of shoppers echoed throughout the mall. There were at least 30 families in line to meet Santa Claus, who was clad in a cheap red velour suit, with polyester facial hair, and sat on a large gold thrown. Santa’s “Winter Wonderland” was surrounded by wrapped packages, Christmas trees, and disgruntled teenagers dressed as elves. It was tacky to say the least, but the children thought it was magical.

Five families back waited Sebastian Anderson-Smythe and his hyper eight-year-old son, Aidan, who was currently jumping up and down. Sebastian laughed, ruffling his son’s hair.

“You okay, bud?”

“Uhhhh, yeah, just excited to see Santa!” Aidan stopped jumping and looked up at his father, “I have a pretty big request this year.”

“Oh, yeah? What are you asking for?”

Aidan stilled and gave his father a serious look,

“That’s between me and Santa.” He straightened up as the line moved forward, the jittery excitement returning. Only three more families, and then it was their turn.

“Okay, okay.” Sebastian said, laughing and throwing up his hands in mock surrender, “Well, what else do you want? I usually give you a few gifts, too.”

“…I kind of want a remote control car.” Aidan said after some consideration.

“That’s a pretty big present. You’re not asking Santa for that?”

“No, I’m asking him to give me something bigger.”

“Bigger than a remote control car? Wow.” Sebastian said, sarcastically. Aidan stuck out his tongue, earning him a poke in the side, making him giggle.

“Stop, Papa! It’s my turn! It’s my turn!” Aidan said, clapping his hands, excitedly.

“Well, then get on up there.” Sebastian told him, and the little boy sprinted up to the golden thrown and sat down on Santa’s lap. Aidan smiled bright for the photo, but as soon as the flash dissipated, he turned to Santa, and gestured he lean forward.

Sebastian had planned on asking one of “Santa’s Helpers,” to tell him what Aidan had asked for, but he didn’t need to. As soon as Aidan whispered into the mall Santa’s ear, he knew. “Santa” suddenly looked rather sad (“ _I’ll do my best, young man.”)_. Hopping off Santa’s lap, Aidan walked towards his father with a bright smile on his face. Sebastian made eye contact with the man in the polyester beard, who gave him a nod and a strained smile, which Sebastian returned.

“All ready to go?” Sebastian asked, taking Aidan’s hand.

“Yep!”

“Okay, let’s go pick up your picture with Santa and then we can go get some lunch. How’s that sound?”

“Great! Can I show Daddy my picture during Skype tonight?”

“Of course.”

“And can I have chicken nuggets for lunch?”

“Anything you want, kid.”

2 Weeks to Christmas

Sebastian knew he couldn’t give Aidan what he wanted for Christmas, but he was still going to try his hardest to give his son the best Christmas possible.

They had spent the last few weeks doing all of their usual Christmas traditions—decorating the tree, building a gingerbread house, baking cookies—but amidst all the festivities, Aidan always seemed to be a little bit down.

And the truth was, Sebastian was pretty down, himself. Not a day went by where he didn’t miss Blaine, but the holidays seemed to be hitting particularly hard on his heart. Now, as Sebastian washes the dishes from his and Aidan’s dinner, he can’t help but think back to this time last year.

Last year, Aidan wasn’t in the living room alone, reciting his part for the school holiday showcase. Last year, Blaine had been there, seated beside their boy, teaching him how to play “Jingle Bells” on the piano. Last year, their family wasn’t split apart.

Sebastian hated knowing that no matter how many cookies they baked or snow angels they made, Aidan was always going to be a little bit sad.

A small voice from behind broke Sebastian out of his revere,

“Papa?” Sebastian turned to find Aidan staring down at his feet, clutching his script for the holiday showcase, “Do you think I could wear Daddy’s Santa hat tomorrow?” The small boy looked up then, looking nervous. For some reason he must have thought Sebastian might say no.

Sebastian pulled his hands from the soapy water, toweled them off, and knelt in front of his son.

“Of course, bud.” Sebastian said, giving him a small smile.

“Thank you!” Aidan said, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian sighed, embracing his son.

“Let me finish up these dishes, and then we’ll go find it. It should be in one of the boxes of decorations.” Aidan nodded, his smile bringing some color to his features.

“And, and…could you record the show for Daddy, tomorrow?”

“You know it, kiddo.”

“Thank you!” Aidan chimed before hurrying back into the living room to continue practicing his lines. Sebastian tried not to think about how something as small as a Santa hat could bring so much joy to his son. He wished he had a way to bring Blaine back for Christmas, a way to permanently keep that smile on Aidan’s face.

1 Week to Christmas

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m flying home Friday night. Should be back Christmas morning, actually.”

Tears welled up in Sebastian’s eyes. It had been a tough year filled with anxiety, worry, and far too few late night Skype calls. He was ready to see Blaine in something other than his uniform. He was ready to see Blaine in person, to hold him and kiss him—to be held and kissed back.

“Sebastian Anderson-Smythe, are you crying?” Blaine asked in mock disbelief. Sebastian laughed.

“Hey, showing your emotions can be cool.”

“Uh, huh.”

“I’ll always be a bad ass, and you know it, Anderson.” Sebastian stuck out his tongue and flipped off his husband through the computer screen. On the other end, Blaine was laughing, too. Soon enough the laughter subsided.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Sebastian said.

“I know. I’ve missed you, too—both of you.” Blaine said. There were tears in his eyes, now.

“You know,” Sebastian took a deep breath, “Aidan asked Santa to bring you home for Christmas.”

“…Yeah?” Blaine looked down, trying to keep the tears at bay, “I’ve missed my little boy.”

“He’s missed you. God, has he missed you.”

“Well, maybe…” Blaine began. Sebastian knew that face. There was an idea brewing in his husband’s mind.

“What?”

“You said he wanted a remote control car, right?”

Christmas Morning

“Papa! Papa! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” Aidan exclaimed, bounding up onto the bed, dancing around Sebastian. The man let out an exaggerated groan, picking up his phone from the bedside to check the time. There was a notification from two minutes beforehand ( _Ready when you are)._ He let out a yawn and turned back to his son.

“Aidan, it’s six a.m.” Sebastian said, looking blearily at his eight-year-old. Aidan made a sour face and shook his head.

“But it’s Christmas! Come onnnnnn. Please, Papa, please!” The little boy used all his might to pull the covers off his father, who simply laughed in response.

“Alright, alright.” Sebastian climbed out of bed and held his hands up, “I’m up, okay.” Aidan flashed a toothy smile before jumping off the bed and grabbing his father’s hand.

“Yes! Let’s go.”

Sebastian laughed as his son dragged him through the hall and down stairs; however, when they entered the living room, Aidan stopped in his tracks. Sebastian looked down at the little boy to see that he was no longer smiling, and it appeared that he was trying to hold back tears. Aidan turned around, head lowered, as if in defeat.

“Never mind, Papa, we can go back to sleep.”

Sebastian sighed.

“Aidan, don’t you want to open your presents?” Sebastian said. The little boy stopped and looked back at Sebastian.

“Santa didn’t get what I asked for.” A tear slide down Aidan’s face. Sebastian’s heart shattered; he knew exactly _who_ Aidan asked for. He kneeled down in front of his son and used the sleeve of his long sleeve pajama shirt to wipe the tears away.

“Now, you don’t know that. Those presents have to be opened before you can know what’s inside. Don’t you want to spend Christmas with your super cool papa?”

The boy responded with the sassiest look Sebastian had ever seen—he looked just like Blaine.

“You don’t, huh? Well, I guess I’ll just take all these presents for myself.” He stood up and walked over to the tree. Sitting right in front, nestled under the branches, was a box with Aidan’s name on it. Sebastian slid the box out from under the tree and sat down in front of it. Across the room, Aidan remained standing, watching his father. Sebastian slowly undid the ribbon, occasionally glancing up at his son. Aidan was biting his lip, eyebrows creased; it was obvious that the boy was trying his best to remain composed. However, just as Sebastian was about to rip off the first bit of paper, he broke.

“Okay!” Aidan ran across the room and plopped down onto the floor across from his father; he grabbed the package and ripped off all the paper in seconds. He pulled off the lid and the sides of the box fell down, revealing a remote control car, but there was one thing missing: “Papa, there’s no remote.”

Suddenly, the car went zooming across the room. Aidan’s eyes widened, and he jumped up, racing after the toy, Sebastian following behind him in less of a rush. Aidan chased after it as it whizzed down the hall and turned into the kitchen. He came to a stop, sliding a bit in his socks, as the car stopped in front of the back door, which stood open…and then someone walked in.

“Daddy!”

Blaine immediately kneeled down, wrapping his arms around Aidan. Sebastian watched them from the doorway, tears in his eyes. He gave father and son a moment before kneeling beside them, closing the distance, kissing his husband, and embracing his family.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written fic, so reviews are much appreciated! Btw, this fic was inspired by this commercial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbJ7FxgttMg


End file.
